


Sometimes, All We Want Is A Pack

by SilentRose



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Autistic Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Breaking the Norm, F/F, Omega/Omega, Single Mom Ursula, Ursula is Akko's Mom, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRose/pseuds/SilentRose
Summary: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari is what people would describe as... weird. She doesn't really understand people, nor does she get why popularity matters. She doesn't care what others say about her, because the one thing in the world she wants is to make others happy. Well, she wants another thing, but that's something she keeps a secret.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill/Barbara Parker, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 55
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

Atsuko "Akko" Kagari is what people would describe as... weird. She doesn't really understand people, nor does she get why popularity matters. She doesn't care what others say about her, because the one thing in the world she wants is to make others happy. Well, she wants another thing, but that's something she keeps a secret. What she doesn't keep a secret is how much she loves her Mama and how excited she is to soon be a first year at Luna Nova Academy, one of the few magical academies who accept people from a non-magical family. It wasn't like her Mama wasn't magical, she was a teacher at Luna Nova, actually! But her Mama wasn't from a magical family, and her mother, who died when she gave birth to Akko, wasn't magic at all. Even though she never knew her mother, she still loved her very much, and always carried a picture of her on her person at all times. Her Mama, Ursula, had made a deal with her very early on.

See, she wanted to go to magical school like the rest of the kids she'd heard stories about. Ursula didn't want her little girl to be picked on for everything that was going on, so she promised her that if she went to non magical school until high school, she could go to Luna Nova when her high school life started. Since neither of them were considered "Magical", Akko wasn't allowed to have access to the books and materials other children her age had, to be able to learn magic and the basics of magic. Ursula hated how unfair the system was, how it discriminated against her little girl just because she wasn't considered to be 'magical' enough.

Atsuko was a really hard worker, she always tried her best no matter what it was that she was doing. Ursula was afraid of going through the standards that the magical world went through for their children. Even though in the non-magical world children learn about their dynamics in high school, the magic world teaches them early on. She didn't want her daughter to fuss over her dynamic, since your dynamic develops in the womb, she wanted her daughter to love freely and openly, not to turn someone away because they were a different dynamic than her.

Unbeknownst to her though, it ultimately led to some troubles for Atsuko in school, when she couldn't understand why she wasn't accepted into certain groups with people who she thought she'd be great friends with. Even though she was so passionate, school didn't really work to be able to help her. Needless to say, Ursula chewed out the school whenever parent-teacher conference night came around for not being willing to help her daughter learn in a way that fit her. Akko knew she didn't learn like all the other kids, but it didn't really bother her that much. One day, when she was ten, her Mama mentioned her troubles learning and dealing with certain situations (like her constant over-stimulation in school) to her doctor, Dr Meridies, during a checkup. A crease formed in the woman's brow as she took a minute thinking before rolling her chair over to her computer where she spent a few minutes typing away. When she rolled back over, she looked at Akko, who was busy rubbing at the sheets.

 **"Everything okei Akko?"** Dr Meridies asked. When Akko looked back at her, she seemed a little upset.

 **"These sheets feel wrong."** Akko said without further explanation.

 **"Why do they feel wrong?"** Dr Meridies replied when it was clear that Akko wouldn't expand on her own.

 **"It...it's wrong. Like...chk chk instead of fwoosh fwoosh."** She replied as normally as if she were talking about the weather. Again, her brow scrunched in thought, trying to figure things out.

 **"Hei Akko, could you do me a favor real quick?"** She asked. Akko perked up, her ears standing straight up on her head.

 **"Mhm!"** She replied chipperly.

 **"Would you look at me for a moment?"** Doctor Croix Meridies was rarely wrong, but in the times she had been, she'd been fully willing to admit so. That being the case, she didn't think she'd be wrong about this. Akko turned her head to look at her, staring somewhere between her jaw and her throat. Croix had to be sure, she didn't want to stress these two out unnecessarily. **"Could you look into my eyes Akko?"** She asked, her voice gentle. Akko tried visibly, scrunching up, but she couldn't force herself to keep eye contact for more than a moment. When she tried, she started panicking and hyperventilating. This was pretty definitive with everything else she had been told and had seen. She's seen families react in vastly different ways. Some got angry, while others got sad. Fewer still were others that accepted it and actually wanted to find a way to live with it, instead of calling their child broken. She could only hope.

 **"Miss Callistis, if I could talk to you for a moment?"** She asked, looking to Ursula. Ursula nodded, concerned. They walked out of the room, Croix being sure to not move too fast, lest she draw the young girl's attention. When the door closed behind them, Croix looked up at her, a serious look on her face. **"I believe I may know what's going on with Akko."** She said. Alarm bells immediately began ringing in Ursula's head.

 **"Something's wrong with her?!"** Ursula started to panic, moving to walk back inside the room.

 **"No, nothing's _wrong_ with her, Miss Callistis, just that there's something going on. With everything you've told me and everything I've seen, I think I can explain some of her difficulties. I believe she's Autistic. Now, that doesn't mean that she's a bad child, or that she is broken somehow," **Croix said, face scrunching in anger when she said that last part. **"Just that she's different. After we're done with the rest of the checkup and I tell her what's happening, I'll give you both some resources to help make her life easier for her. There will be things you need to look out for as well, as her parent. Is that acceptable?"** Croix asked. She really admired Miss Callistis, she always seemed to want to do the best for her child, even if she had to make some tough decisions along the way. She really hoped she wouldn't react negatively.

 **"Alright. Tell me how I can help."** Ursula replied, her red eyes glowing with intensity and determination. Croix smiled and walked her back into the examination room to tell Akko.

\------

Ursula was concerned. She knew how high school children could be, she taught them after all. They could be cruel, loud, and unforgiving. A small part of her wanted to tell Akko that never mind, she didn't want her going to Luna Nova. But she knew she couldn't do that to her little girl, she'd been excited for literal years. She couldn't take that happiness away from Akko. She was concerned that the month they'd been given for her to learn to fly on a broom wouldn't be enough to get her across the Leyline. She was going to chew out the school for that when they got there. She had to go in a day early to help prepare the school and to have a class plan ready.

Ursula made a little hologram of herself to remind Akko of her most vital things before she left for school the next morning at the door, before walking out and heading to the school to herself.

\------

As she woke up, Akko's brain kicked up into overdrive, ecstatic that the day had finally come. Mama had made her dinner and breakfast for this morning before she'd left for school in the morning. As she went about double checking that she had everything, she quickly shoveled down her breakfast of rice and chicken. Akko still thought that her Mama should be a chef with how good she cooks. When she got to the door, she jumped back in surprise at a hologram appeared in front of her.

 **"Akko! Did you remember your school books and broom? Your bags? Don't forget your noise cancelling headphones and texture necklace, okei sweetie? Mama loves you and I'll see you soon, be safe!"** Hologram Ursula said. Even though her Mama wasn't here right now, Akko still replied as she went running into her bedroom.

 **"Thanks Mama! I'd have totally forgotten!"** She said as she went under her bed and grabbed her bag of things labelled 'Fun touch-y things' in her own hasty scrawl. Slinging it over her shoulder, she grabbed her school bag and luggage, made sure her broom was tied properly to it and set off, ready to go to school.

As she approached the top of the hill where the Leyline is, she saw a group of three girls, all wearing the Luna Nova Academy uniform. As she got closer, she heard what they were saying.

 **"- ear there's a new girl coming soon? She's not even from a Magical family."** One of them said. Another spoke up.

**"Honestly, they'll let anyone in to Luna Nova these days."**

**"I heard it was because Luna Nova needed the money, so they had to let commoners in."** The final one said. Akko walked up to them and greeted them.

 **" _Ohayou!_ My name is Kagari Atsuko! Is this the broom-line-thingy?" **She asked, smile spread on her face. Her Mama always taught her to be nice to people. She was determined to make her Mama proud.

 **"Oh, whaddya know, it's the new girl. Say, are you really not from a magical family?"** The one with red hair asked. Akko tilted her head, thinking for a moment.

 **"I guess. But I don't really think that matters, y'know? Like... Having fun and learning magic is what matters!"** Akko said excitedly. The girls scoffed.

 **"Spoken like a true commoner."** The one with long blue hair said. Akko frowned.

 **"How you're born doesn't make you who you are. Mama said that what matters is a person's morals and deter...detir...determination!"** Akko yelled, happy that she got the word right. Much to Akko's confusion, the girls started laughing at her, before they took off. Huffing, Akko tries to take off, only for nothing to happen.

She had to try a few more times before her broom filled with magic, floating in front of her. Concentrating hard, she got onto her broom and rode upward, into the Leyline. It wasn't a smooth ride, but it was the longest time she'd ridden successfully.

\------

As she got to the Luna Nova grounds, her broom suddenly gave out under her, magic extinguished, as she slid a few meters on her face. Groaning, she sat up and looked around, ears lowering when she noticed the girls around her snickering at her. She checked her stuff, making sure none of it was broken. Mama had told her to get her special headphones out when she landed, just in case, so Akko dug through her bag and pulled them out, settling them around her neck. Mama had told her to never leave the house without them, in case she ever needed them.

Picking all of her stuff up, she started following the flow of the students into the huge building. She just kind of followed the student body, and things got louder when a set of HUGE double doors opened. She was easily ten meters away and the noise was already unbearable. She couldn't imagine being inside there. People were already squishing up against her and pressing her into other people, threatening to give her an anxiety attack. Scrambling, Akko put the headphones over her ears, instantly cancelling all the noise out, leaving her with a sweet, blissful silence. She wrapped her arms around herself and hummed a lullaby her Mama had sung for her every night since she can remember. While she still wasn't 'comfortable', it was bearable. If she just focused on her breathing, she could get through it.

\------

Ursula was beyond nervous. She was standing in the main hall, as Professor Holbrooke was making the Entrance Ceremony Speech. Ursula knew her daughter was here, she'd spotted her ears even among the mass of students, some with humanoid ears, others with animal ears. No one was ever born with both, she noted in her head randomly. She wondered why that was. She was burst out of her reverie when she heard yelling, instantly snapping her head over to the direction she heard it. In the middle of a circle of girls, she saw two people, one with a familiar pair of red eyes.

_A few minutes earlier_

Diana Cavendish was proud. She was proud of her status as Alpha, she was proud she had been top of her class the past decade. She was proud of being capable of being a Prefect her first year at Luna Nova. So, when she saw a girl wearing headphones, she'd assumed the girl just didn't know that musical devices not approved by the school were banned here. She walked up to the girl and spoke to get her attention.

 **"Excuse me, but musical devices are banned on school premises. Please remove them before a professor confiscates them."** Diana asked calmly. The girl didn't so much as even glance her way. Getting a bit irritated, she tapped the girl's shoulder. When she turned around, Red met Blue, and Diana was struck still for a second. This girl was extremely beautiful, her inner wolf told her. She quieted it down after a moment, refocusing on the girl in front of her. She mimed taking off headphones, glaring at the girl. The brunette shook her head so quick she thought her neck might break. Now the girl was outright refusing to follow the rules! Gritting her teeth, she pulled the headphones off the red-eyed girl in front of her, and then all hell broke loose.

Suddenly, the girl was screaming, curling in on herself, hands wrapped around her ears, bawling hysterically, shaking like a leaf in a typhoon. Diana simply blinked, confused.

_Present_

Suddenly, her wolf stood up, growling, as she felt another Alpha closing in. She turned, growling at the other Alpha instinctively, not even realizing she was doing so, when she saw a teacher, Professor Callistis. That was...weird. Not only was Ms Callistis non-confrontational, everyone assumed she was an Omega, with how meek she was. So she was doubly confused when suddenly, the woman was looming over the both of them, scent pushing out protection and aggression pheromones relentlessly.

 **"What's going on here, Miss Cavendish?"** The blue haired professor asked. Suddenly, she was able to find her voice.

 **"I was just confiscating this illegal merchandise, professor. This girl came in here wearing these headphones, and after refusing to take them off, I've confiscated them, and then she started screaming."** Diana spoke, voice direct. Ursula had to fight back her wolf's anger at someone upsetting her pup. Taking a breath, she turned to her daughter.

 **"Atsuko, did you get a chance to show her your paper?"** She asked. Immediately the girl looked up, tears in her eyes.

 **"Mama!"** She yelled, jumped up and hugged her Mama, happy to have her here. Things were always easier to deal with with her Mama here. When she remembered her Mama's question, she shook her head. When she reached her hand back, she found the pocket it was in and handed it to her Mama, all without ever breaking the hug. Ursula handed it to the young Cavendish, with a look that commanded she read it now. When she opened it, she read through it quickly and immediately paled.

_Staff and Prefects,_

_Atsuko Kagari is in possession of a very special pair of headphones to help with being overwhelmed due to her Autism. Please do not confiscate these headphones under any circumstances, as it is considered a Vital Health Item, along the same lines as someone's inhaler or medication. Please insure she has it on her person at all times,_

_Professor Holbrooke._

Diana looked down, ashamed. She slid the headphones back on to the girl - Atsuko's- head, making sure they covered her ears, before slipping the paper back into the pocket she had seen the girl pull it from. When the noise disappeared, Akko pulled back from the hug immediately, and tilted her head at Diana, wiping her eyes. Suddenly, Professor Holbrooke came through the crowd. She'd figured out what happened when she saw the scene in front of her.

 **"Professor Ursula, would you please escort Miss Kagari to her dorm room?"** She asked, her voice kind. Ursula nodded and led Akko away. Then, Holbrooke turned to Diana. **"Would you come with me please, Miss Cavendish?"** Diana nodded, defeated, resigned that she was going to be in trouble for the first time in her academic career. When they reached Professor Holbrooke's office, she led the way into the room, gesturing for Diana to take a seat.

 **"Professor Holbrooke, I swear, I had no idea that those headphones were for anythi-"** Before Diana can finish, Holbrooke holds her hand up.

 **"Diana, calm down. You're not in trouble. I know you're a good girl, and that you wouldn't have done that if you understood the reason she had them. That said, I'd ask you to apologize tomorrow, though knowing you, you've probably already planned to."** She said, with a knowing smile on her face. Diana nodded, looking thoroughly chastised. **"Well, this did create an opportune moment though."** She said softly.

 **"Professor?"** Diana asked.

 **"Diana, I'd ask you to look after Miss Kagari. She's new to magic itself, she isn't from a magical family, so I'm worried she won't fit in or make friends. I want you to help where you can. Who knows, maybe you could be her first friend!"** Professor Holbrooke said, smiling happily. Diana nodded.

 **"Of course, Professor,"** Diana said, taking her leave.

\------

The next day was Orientation for class, so nothing really eventful happened as everyone introduced themselves and they went about going over expectations for class. When the lunch bell rang, Akko followed everyone to the lunch hall. After she'd gotten food and settled down at a table with her roommates, Sucy and Lotte, she'd started digging into her food. Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder. Turning to see who it was, she saw a girl with a really pretty red/pink hair, layered to make it look like a slow transition of colors.

 **"Sup! Name's Amanda, what's your name, newbie?"** She said, sitting down next to Akko, her food untouched. Akko swallowed what was in her mouth and answered her.

 **"Hei! My name's Akko!"** She said, chipper. Amanda's eyes widened.

 **"No kiddin'? So you're 'Mama' girl!"** She said, laughing. Akko tilted her head, confused.

 **"I don't understand?"** Akko told her.

 **"You called Prof Callistis Mama yesterday!"** Amanda replied, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

 **"But..she is my Mama...?"** Akko said, really confused as to why Amanda found it funny.

**"Wait what? She's _actually_ your mom?" **

**"Yeah, that's what I said."** Akko replied. Suddenly, a third voice joined in, and when Amanda saw who it was, she hunkered down to get ready to watch a fight, trying her hardest to contain her laughter.

 **"Professor Callistis is your mother?!"** Diana said, eyes going wide. Akko was annoyed by the repetitive question.

 **"Yes! Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?!"** Akko yelled, exasperated. Diana raised an eyebrow.

 **"Well, there's the different last names, the different hair colors, even your attitudes are nothing alike."** Diana responded.

 **"Mama gave me my mom's last name, the other one; Mama's exposure to magic made her hair blue after I was born; and we're different people, we're not gonna have the same attitude. Mama says I take after Mom in my attitude."** Akko replied, counting them off on her hand. Diana nodded, thinking for a moment.

 **"Very well. I'd like to apologize for yesterday's misunderstanding. I was unaware of the...special circumstances regarding yourself. So, I'm sorry."** Diana said gently. Amanda had been pouting from the moment she saw that there wasn't going to be a fight.

 **"Oh, it's okei! I've already forgiven you yesterday!"** Akko responded, smiling brightly. Diana had to blink. Suddenly, Amanda spoke up.

 **"Holy shit! Stone-bitch Cavendish actually apologized! Everyone, run for your lives, the Apocalypse is coming!"** Amanda yelled, drawing a few laughs, and Diana's ire.

 **"First, that language is inappropriate, Amanda. Second, I'm strict, not heartless."** Diana said, sternly. Then she turned to Akko, a small smile on her face. **"Thank you for your forgiveness, Atsuko. I was asked to look after you, as you're new here. If you've any difficulties studying, please let me know, I may be able to help."** She finished off. Akko shook her head.

 **"Call me Akko!"** She said, holding out her hand.

 **"Diana Cavendish."** The older girl responded, taking her hand. The moment their hands touched, a shock ran through them, from their hands surging up and down their bodies, throwing them back a few meters. Akko ended upside down, her head spinning. Diana landed back first on a table, knocking the wind out of her. What was that? An initial thought went through her head, which she quickly cast away, deciding she needed to do more research. She got off the table and walked quickly out of the lunch hall. Amanda helped Akko up.

 **"What was _that_ about?" **Amanda asked. Akko frowned, confused.

 **"I don't know. That's not normal?"** She asked. All three girls shook their heads, Sucy narrowing her eyes as she saw Diana slink out of the lunch hall.

\------

Diana spent the next month looking up what happened, but every time she was brought right back to the same thing. _True Mates_. It was something that was exceedingly rare to find so early in life, something so rare that most thought it to be a myth to be able to find them during such an early stage in life. Every time she met up with Akko to help her study or on the rare occasion to eat lunch with her, the girl would run up and hug her, causing a very similar jolt to go through her body. When classes had first started, Akko would be overstimulated at least once a class. Through some effort and acclimation, they'd gotten it down to once per day instead. It was a great achievement, but still, Diana wanted to help her get rid of it in that environment if she could. She was...very familiar with how to help Autistic people. She herself was Autistic, though not nearly as severe as Akko.

Akko was eating outside, studying with Diana one day, when she came across a term she'd always been curious about, but no one had ever told her what it meant.

 **"Hei Diyana, what's a Dy-nam-ic?"** She asked, sounding it out. While she acted agitated about it, Diana secretly loved it when Akko mispronounced her name due to her accent kicking in some times.

 **"Wait, Akko, you don't know what a Dynamic is?"** Diana asked incredulously. She shook her head.

 **"No. Only that it keeps coming up with terms like 'Alpha' and 'Beta' and 'Omega', but no one will tell me what they mean!"** She said, pouting a little. Diana blushed, trying to explain in a professional manner.

 **"Um.. wow, that is...Okei, where do you want to start first? It'll be easier to explain it like that I suppose..."** Diana said, a little flummoxed.

 **"Well, what's an Alpha?"** She asked innocently. That innocence was...appealing to Diana, on a primal level. She had to take a breath.

 **"Well, um...Alpha's are... physically the strongest of wolves, they are bigger than the others in every way. They are faster, stronger, and more aggressive. They are um...exceptionally fertile, and also able to...sire children."** Diana said, coughing into her hand, embarrassed.

 **"What about the other two?"** Akko asked.

 **"Well, Omegas are...the weakest of the wolves. They make up for it by being exceptionally kind and caring. They are typically the ones who raise children, and are um..much like the Alpha's...exceptionally fertile. While Alpha's make up 40% of the world's population, Omegas only make up 20% of the world's population. Betas are...The majority. The every-day person as it were."** Diana said, concerned, having never had to explain this before.

 **"So what are you then?"** Akko asked, tilting her head.

 **"Um...that's...usually considered a rude question to ask. But can't you tell? You should be able to tell the difference in scents."** Diana said. Akko visibly sniffed the air. Her mouth started to water as she followed the smell to the scent gland on Diana's neck. Diana scooted away quickly, face bright red.

 **"You smell really good! What perfume is that?"** Akko asked, wiping away the drool with the sleeve of her shirt.

 **"Um...I don't wear perfume, Akko."** Diana said, face bright red. Akko had the random thought that Diana was really pretty.

 **"But then why does no one else smell so good? In fact, most people either smell bland or outright...blegh"** Akko said as she scrunched up her nose in memory of the smell. Suddenly, Diana doubled over in pain as a pulse ran through her body. Akko saw the look of pain on her face and got closer, close enough for Diana to smell her enticing scent, rain and fresh soil and sunshine, making the older woman salivate. Before she could make a big mistake like her wolf was screaming at her to make, she got up, mumbled something about needing to do homework, and ran off to her dorm room.

\------

Akko was left standing there confused. She decided she'd walk back to her dorm and ask Lotte and Sucy about it. She still remembered how Diana smelled, like books and warmth and tea. She had no idea why she was going a little blank-minded whenever she thought of the smell though. Just another thing to ask her friends then.

When she got to her dorm, Lotte was up reading while Sucy seemed to be out of the room.

 **"Hei Lotte, can I ask you something?"** She asked. Lotte put down her book and smiled.

 **"Of course, Akko! What is it?"** She replied.

 **"What does it mean when someone smells good but isn't wearing perfume?"** She asked. Lotte blinked a few times, confused.

 **"Um..could you explain?"** She asked gently, not wanting to upset her friend. So, Akko did, she explained everything that happened, including what they were talking about, surprised to see Lotte blushing. **"Um...Akko, I think that's you reacting to her being an Alpha..."** Lotte responded.

 **"She's an Alpha?"** Akko asked, surprised.

**"You couldn't tell? You're an Omega, you should've knew from smell alone."**

**"I'm an Omega?!"** Akko exclaimed, having been blindsided by the information. Lotte was completely at a loss to handle this turn of events. **"So, what does it mean when an Alpha smells good to an Omega?"** Akko asked.

 **"Um...how good did she smell?"** Lotte asked, her inner romantic wanting to know where this was going.

 **"Like... I was drooling. Like...she smelled _so_ good. I can't get it out of my head even now!" **Akko said, going into a daze even thinking about it. Lotte smiled to herself secretly.

 **"Why don't you go ask Diana? She'll know for sure."** Lotte said. Akko nodded, smiling brightly as she left the room to go to Diana's. Sucy turned away from the wall, having blended in perfectly.

 **"You're evil, you know that?"** She said in her usual monotone voice.

 **"Oh hush, she's dealing with her first love, let me have a hand in helping her realize it."** Lotte responded, giggling.

\------

As Akko reached Diana's dorm door, she knocked on it, humming softly, unable to sit still. After a minute of waiting, the door opens a bit, showing Hannah. While they'd initially gotten off on the wrong foot, Diana had set them straight pretty quickly. She wasn't going to be friends with bullies, after all.

 **"Oh, hei Akko. What do you need?"** She asked, a little nervous.

 **"I came to ask Diana a ques...tion..."** Akko said as she trailed off, her mind going blank. She smelled it again, that distinctly _Diana_ smell, although it was so much stronger now. She whimpered, feeling heat coil low in her belly. She started to walk forward but Barbara spoke up to distract her.

 **"Um, Akko, Diana's busy right now!"** Barbara sputtered out, trying to stop Akko, only to find the girl to be surprisingly strong. Running all across campus from her lack of ability to fly reliably toned her up after all. Her body moved forward on autopilot, not even noticing when the hands trying to pull her back slipped off her. Then Diana came into view. When she saw Diana, her heart stopped. She looked...amazing. Her clothes disheveled, tie loosely hanging off the bed, her shirt exposing delicious collarbones. Akko could feel herself drooling and could do nothing to make herself care. She realized she must've been pumping pheromones of her own, as Diana's nostrils widened before snapping her around to make eye contact with Akko.

They stared for a minute, the air tense with something Akko couldn't identify. Something in her was commanding her to avert her eyes, but it wasn't painful like it usual was when she was overwhelmed. Then, she realized it. It was _Diana_ who was commanding her to lower her gaze, commanding her with her eyes and her scent. The moment she lowered her gaze, exposing her neck, _submitting_ her wolf told her happily, Diana was upon her, pushing her back into the wall, nose buried into her scent gland, taking deep inhales. Akko felt like her body was on fire, cramps igniting in her stomach as she squirmed.

Diana nipped her gland to get her to behave, making her moan and go limp, only being held up by Diana's body against hers, pressing her into the wall. Diana absentmindedly lapped at the smaller girl's scent gland, purring proudly at the shiver she got in response. Suddenly, there was a hand pulling her away, making her growl in outrage and making _her_ Omega cry in desperation, reaching out for her, whining. Diana whirled on her aggressor, seeing blue hair and red eyes and only not attacking her because she smelled like _her_ Omega. _Pack_ her wolf rumbled, pulling her back from the edge, just a little. Barbara and Hannah were between her and Akko, and she was about to fix that.

 **" _Move_."** Diana bellowed. **"MINE!"** Diana growled. Hannah and Barbara were getting scared, they'd never seen Diana act like this. Akko was trying to get around Barbara while Hannah did her best to keep Diana back, knowing if she charged, she'd be overwhelmed. She just wasn't strong enough to take on an Alpha, especially on one in Rut. Suddenly, Diana's head cleared just enough to recognize the situation. She was surrounded by _all_ the teachers in her dorm, with Akko begging for her by voice and by scent, and her friends between them. She still had to visibly fight not to jump Akko, but she was able to speak coherently, though not without a growl.

 **"What's going on? Why...can't I control my body? Why does Akko smell so _good_?" **Diana asked. Every muscle in her body was clenched, trying to keep her in place. Professor Holbrooke stepped forward, her wand raised, maintaining a spell.

 **"You've apparently gone into a Rut, Miss Cavendish. It also seems you've triggered a full Heat in Miss Kagari. The only reason you're conscious right now is because of my spell, but I can't hold it for long, and the longer it goes on, the worse it will make things when the spell ends. I've been privy to some of the rumors going around, and from what I've seen, you both are most likely True Mates. We are very happy for the two of you, but all of you need to follow my orders closely."** She said, kindly but firmly.

Ursula was still trying to recover from seeing red. **"Miss Holbrooke, you're not suggesting what I think you are? Are you?"** She asked, shaking. The small, older woman simply nodded.

 **"I'm afraid if we don't let this go Nature's way, they could both die, Ursula. You of all people know how strong a True Bond can be. I won't let my students die, even if I did wish this sort of thing could be gone about in a different way."** She said, apology in her eyes, voice and scent, directed at Atsuko's mother. Then she turned to the rest of the room. **"All of you, listen up. They need to be taken to a mated pairs room NOW. Girls, please stay here and air the place out. Once that's done, I want you to pack all of Miss Cavendish's belongings up to be brought to her and Miss Kagari's new room."** Holbrooke said.

 **"Wait, why's she going to a new room?"** Hannah cried out. Ursula looked at her resignation and maybe even a little bit of hope in her voice as Holbrooke and the rest of the teachers led Diana and Akko away, keeping them close enough not to anger or upset them, but not close enough to try anything while they are walking.

 **"Because they're going to be Mates."** Ursula said, sitting on a chair and putting her head in her hands. Barbara looked at Hannah and looked back at her professor.

 **"Um..Professor Callistis... Akko is...your daughter right?"** Barbara asked. Ursula simply nodded.

 **"How...how are you taking things?"** Hannah asked.

 **"Not that great. While I wish she would've had the opportunity to date first, I'm not willing to risk her and Diana's life for that desire."** Ursula said soberly.

 **"What did Professor Holbrooke mean when she said that you'd know how strong a True Mate Bond could be?"** Barbara asked cautiously, clearly trying not to be offensive.

 **"...My mate, Akko's other mother, was my True Mate."** At that, the girls gasped in shock. **"She died giving birth to Akko. If you girls ever find your True Mate, do yourselves a favor and value every moment with them. Because when they eventually die, they take half your soul with them."** Ursula said as she broke down in tears, the girls following suit as they hugged the grieving older woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, Yes, I've had people tell me I'm broken or bad for being Autistic. It's disgusting what people will say because someone's different. So if anyone is gonna be hateful in the comments, just don't fucking bother.
> 
> Smut next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in which Diana uses her head!  
> Do note, the aggression and...superiority talks and thoughts of the girls in this chapter is entirely hormone driven and not at all what they're actually like. Sometimes a girl can't help bein turned on, ya know? lol
> 
> 9/2/2020 Had an edit that was MANDATORY (lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Since I got so much positive feedback SO quickly, I'm gonna give ya'll a second chapter tonight! Lemme hear more if you wanna see more! Your comments literally fuel me, lol.  
> Also, in case you can't tell, I fucking HATE Finnelan as a teacher. In the very first episode, Akko gets chewed out for arriving late like they did, but there was nothing to indicate that Sucy or Lotte got chewed out from being late. That kind of bullshit pisses me off.  
> Also, I planned to get this out the same day...night? as the comments, but ya girl got tired and made the executive decision to take her happy ass to bed.  
> Okei ya'll, I woke up this morning to more than double the comments and I'm just like...how??? You guys and gals, and yes, even you nonbinary pals, have lit a fire under my ass to pump out another chapter, so that's what I'm doing! Hope you enjoy!

Professor Holbrooke had a limitless patience. She was famous for having _actually_ herded a group of cats one time, a feat that still amazes students to this day. That being said, her patience was being tested, and not by the two girls desperately trying to Mate right there in the hallway, but to one of her hired teachers, Professor Finnelan. The woman wouldn't stop complaining. Finally, she felt she had to speak up.

 **"Anne, if you aren't going to put forward anything either positive or constructive, than please, keep it to yourself."** She said, her tone a little clipped. Anne Finnelan looked back at her and huffed.

 **"I'm just saying, she could've been a little more considerate and not have done this during class time is all, students are missing out because of Miss Kagari."** A crease in Miranda's eyebrow.

 **"You are aware that this isn't their fault, yes Anne?"** Holbrooke asked.

 **"Please, knowing her, Miss Kagari would find a way to even plan something like this out."** A twitch in Miranda's eye.

 **"You know as well as I for that to be impossible. Atsuko isn't a malicious girl, and according to her mother, she didn't even know about dynamics until just recently, maybe even just today."** Holbrooke said, mentally pleading for Anne to stop before drastic measures need be taken.

 **"Ah yes, I still disagree with you letting dirty commoners in here. Seriously, this is what we get for letting people like them in."** Anne said. Finally Miranda had enough.

 **"That's ENOUGH, Anne! Effective immediately, you are suspended on paid leave, for a month. It's one thing to disagree with a decision I made, or to not particularly like a student, but to go so far as to defame a student and shame our school for being progressive, I've had enough of your negative and inflammatory comments. Leave. We'll take care of this. I hope you take your time to think about why what you're saying and doing is wrong."** She said, still a bit angry.

Eventually, through some skilled herding, the teachers got the girls to the room and let them in, closing the door behind them, the door magically locking so they can't leave until their heat is over. There was a food delivery system inside the room, so there wasn't worry about that.

Finally free from the restriction, and no longer under the slight clarity gained from Professor Holbrooke's spell, Diana's intelligent, rational mind melted away, leaving only the pure, primal, Alpha in its place. Holbrooke's spell didn't seem to work on Akko, so it was probably one for Alphas.

Diana pressed her nose into the scent gland on Akko's neck, inhaling deeply as if it were water in the desert. She quickly went about lapping at it, mouth watering upon tasting the slightly salty skin. She gave a teasing bite, causing Akko to moan out and press herself further into Diana, needing skin contact desperately. Diana moved them over to the bed and pushed them down onto it. As she started to rip the clothes off Akko's body, she went to throw it over her shoulder when she was stopped by a whine from her Omega.

Akko quickly grabbed the ruined clothes and stuffed them around them, making a makeshift nest. She did this with all of their clothes, letting her relax just the tiniest bit. They were both naked and pressed against one another and Diana's skin felt so _good_ pressed against hers like that. Diana growled, her inner Alpha happy, seeing _her_ Omega nest, a primal sign of one of two things. The desire to Mate and Claim, or the desire to Breed. Diana surged forward and bit on Akko's neck roughly, rutting against Akko's wetness, her cock straining and hard, slipping through the smaller girl's folds a few times before grabbing her shaft and lining up. With a quick thrust, she shoved in roughly, earning a screaming moan of pleasure from Akko.

Akko immediately clung to her back, laving kisses and affection all over Diana's neck and shoulders, whimpering enticingly. Diana leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss, thrusting roughly and quickly, every muscle in her body primed to _take and claim and breed._ She slipped her tongue into Akko's mouth and easily overpowered it, the Alpha in her accepting no less than utter submission from her Omega. Akko keened as Diana's pace picked up, thrusting into her faster and rougher. They were both working up a sweat, Akko pushing down every time Diana thrust up, meeting halfway. Diana was growling and flexing and snarling, grinning when she got the response she wanted, Akko squealing and moaning, whimpering in delight at seeing the strong, muscular Alpha above her, feeling her weight on her.

 _Her_ Alpha was strong and rough and _virile_. Her brain was screaming at her as even with the deliciously thick and long cock that's thrusting in and out of her, her brain was demanding _more_. She reached up, barely able to get anything out.

 **"A-A-Alphaaa! Please! Pleasepleaseplease!"** Akko moaned, she was so close, she just needed that little push. Then, she felt something that made her trill in joy. Her primal brain knew it even if her higher brain didn't know what it was. _Alpha. Mate. Knot. Breed._ Suddenly, the flood gates of her mouth were opened.

 **"Speak up, Omega, or do I have to tie you down till you do?"** Diana growled, her voice like molten gravel.

 **"Alpha! Please! Fuck me! Fuckmebreedmefillme!"** Akko yelled, the desperation in her voice almost overwhelming.

 **"Mine! MY Omega! My Mate!"** Diana rumbled possessively.

 **"Yes! Yours! All yours!"** Akko screamed as Diana finally managed to get the knot inside her, Akko instantly clamping down around it and cumming around her knot. The pleasure only got increased by 100 when Diana bit into her neck, drawing blood. Akko's jaws ached and gums itched, right before she turned her head and bit into Diana's shoulder, cementing them as Mates forever, as Diana's cum fills her up, making her howl in a whole new way. Neither of them lets go of their mating mark for an hour, gently suckling on it, drawing more spurts from the head of Diana's shaft. Their orgasms seemed to ebb and flow with one another. It wasn't till the second hour into the knot that the girls managed to recover from the haze of desperation.

 **"Oh...oh gods, Akko! I'm so sorry! What have I done?!"** Diana whimpered, sure she'd ruined Akko's life by mating her. Akko shushed her, seeping soothing pheromones out to calm her Mate. Akko ran a hand up and down Diana's back.

 **"You did what I begged you too, Diana. Ready or not, we're Mates. I'd like to think of this as Fate giving us a little push. I _have_ had a crush on you since I met you, after all. " **Akko said, smiling. Diana looked at her, tears in her eyes.

 **"Really? Even though I'm so...me?"** Diana asked.

 **"Silly, I like you _because_ you're you." **Akko replied.

 **"Well...if it makes you feel any better, I was developing a bit of a crush on you too..I... don't think I'd have had the courage to say something to you about it, had this not happened."** Diana said.

 **"Well then that's perfect!"** Akko said. **"So um...where are we? And why can't I move? Also, why did we both...well, end up here?"** Akko asked. Diana sighed fondly.

 **"Well, we're probably in a Mated Pairs room. I went into Rut, which then Triggered your Heat. Don't give me that look, I know. They're both times of fertility for wolves, it's a time that signals that they're...ready to procreate, physically. So that's what our bodies focus on. You can't move because my knot's trapped me...um...inside you."** Diana said, blushing. Akko's face mirrored her blush as she turned her head to the side in embarrassment. Suddenly, realization dawned on Akko, her face shifting from embarrassed to horrified.

 **"I...I can't believe I was acting like that in front of Mama!"** Akko said, hiding her face in her hands. Diana's eyes widened from the mention of the older woman.

 **"Oh...oh sweet Beatrice, your mother's going to kill me!"** Diana said, worried her last experience in life would be groveling in forgiveness to her Mate's mother. Akko's giggling broke her out of her, frankly, awful daydreaming.

 **"Silly, Mama's not gonna kill you. You're my Mate. She knows just how difficult it is to be separated from your Mate...especially permanently..."** Akko said, her eyes sad. Diana's brain, the logical one, screamed in anger that something could make Akko sad. The girl was pure happiness, sunshine, and excitement. Something making her sad had to be a crime against Nature itself! Diana held her hand to her cheek, slowly rubbing her thumb over the soft flesh, looking into Akko's eyes, and being happy to see that it wasn't making the smaller girl uncomfortable.

 **"Akko. Would you tell me more about your Mama?"** She asked. She figured now was as good a time to learn as much as she could about her new Mate before the fog descended upon them once more. Akko instantly lit up when Diana asked, always happy to talk about her Mama.

 **"Well! When she was younger, she said she did a side job as a magical performer! Her stage name was Shiny Chariot! I've seen some recordings of her shows and it was amazing! Hehe, the first time I saw one of her shows was when I was six, and Mama was out getting food. Ever since then, I decided I wanted to follow in Mama's footsteps and use magic to make people happy!"** Akko said, shining brighter than the sun. A second later, her Mate's words clicked in her head.

 **"WAIT! YOUR MOM IS SHINY CHARIOT?!"** She yelled in astonishment. Akko blinked.

 **"Yeah! She gave people happiness all over the world! Isn't that cool!?"** Akko exclaimed, her eyes like miniature stars themselves. Diana couldn't help herself, she leaned down and kissed Akko gently, making the younger girl squeak in surprise, before she returns the kiss happily. A few seconds later, Diana pulls back, her eyes filled with nothing but love and affection for the Omega beneath her.

 **"Everyone thought Shiny Chariot just gave up, that she disappeared because she was tired of doing shows. Turns out, she just had much bigger duties than to that of the people, huh?"** Diana said gently, the smile on her face large and true. Akko simply nodded, though, like with everything else the younger girl did, she did so with her whole body, jostling the knot still stuck inside her, making them both moan.

 **"Diana, I'm feelin' funny again. Like the clouds are comin' back."** Akko said, her eyes starting to haze over.

 **"T-that's the Heat picking back up for you, Akko. I can feel my Rut coming back, hard, too. Has it already been three hours?"** Diana questioned to no one in particular. Akko started whimpering, jogging her hips, trying to get Diana to move. Diana gave a testing pull, surprising herself and torturing her poor Omega as she slipped out of the smaller girl, causing Akko to cry out in anger and sorrow at not being filled by her Alpha anymore. Diana rumbled, trying to soothe her Omega. She flipped the girl onto her stomach and pulled her hips up, making the girl Present, causing a shiver and a moan of approval to be coaxed out of her Mate.

Before she was able to line herself up and push into her Mate, the door splintered open, exploding from its hinges. In its place stood three Alphas who, had she been of sounder mind, Diana wouldn't have been able to recognize. Growling and posturing, they were trying to vie for her Mate's attention, making Diana growl and puff up in anger, her muscles aching as they filled with adrenaline. Akko turned her head at the smell of new Alphas and scrunched her nose up, not liking their stink trying to overpower the amazing scent of her Mate. She growled, angry that someone would interrupt the lovemaking between her and her Alpha.

Akko sent out the strongest pheromones of rejection she could to the invading Alphas, growling and nipping at the air in anger, still having never left the position _her_ Alpha put her into. The Alphas started to advance on her but were stopped by Diana standing in their way, looming over them, rage-filled eyes filling their very souls, demanding their submission to the stronger Alpha. Suddenly, all three attacked her, which she dealt with with ease. When one threw a punch at her, she grabbed their arm and hip-tossed them back out the door, without any assistance from Magic even. The next one charged at her, aiming to bite her.

She simply hit them in the throat, earning a yelp in surprised pain, as she spun them around and kicked them back towards the door, tripping over the girl who'd been thrown. The final girl charged at her head first, in which she answered with a headbutt, sending the girl straight down into the floor with a choked sound of pain. Grabbing the girl by the collar, she pulled her out of the hole in the ground and threw her out of the doorway, putting up a barrier of sight and sound where the door once was. Had she been in a more logical state of mind, she'd question how the students had been able to get through such a sturdy barrier.

Any thought of anything else faded when she heard _her_ Omega keening in pleasure at having seen her _strong_ Alpha take care of those inferior Alphas. As Diana walked over, Akko trilled, arching her back and lifting her ass further into the air, doing as much as she could to entice her Alpha to take.

 **"Alphaaa...please, claim your prize, your Omega _needs_ you!" **Akko whimpered, in a voice too high pitched and wanton to be simply her own. Her inner Omega had fully taken control, dead set on getting her prize between her Alpha's legs. Akko started waving her hips back and forth, her tail wagging some. Diana growled and launched herself over to Akko, pinning her face down into the bed, earning a happy moan from Akko. With her free hand, Diana lined herself up, swiftly pushing into her Omega's heat. Both girls groaned, as from this angle everything was tighter and more intense. Diana set a blistering pace with her thrusts, pounding into Akko's tight heat like it was the last thing she'd ever do.

Akko, meanwhile, was well above cloud nine. Something inside her told her this was _exactly_ what she needed. Her moans wouldn't stop coming, and as time went on, and Diana's thrusts got rougher, Akko got tighter, climbing higher and higher towards her orgasm. At some point that she didn't recognize, she started thrusting back against Diana, trying to get her Mate even deeper. Diana, however, in her lust-fueled state, demanded absolute submission. She gave a warning nip to the back of Akko's neck, which stilled the girl's hips for all of five seconds before she renewed her efforts with increased vigor. Growling, Diana bit into the back of Akko's neck, holding her there as her Mate went limp. Rumbling in victory, Diana pounded into Akko harder from behind, intent on breeding her Mate. Diana knew her orgasm was getting closer, she could feel it in her very being.

She released the bite only long enough to slip her inflating knot inside Akko before she bit the girl's Mating mark, making the girl orgasm instantly, sending herself into her own climax, her cock head pressed snugly against the tight squishy ring of muscle that denoted the entrance to Akko's womb, cumming directly into her Mate's womb, filling her up with a warmth and fullness that Akko would later describe as prophecy-fulfilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys and gals to decide if this...passionate night has consequences! Ya know, the high stakes kind! Lemme know


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana's healing magic comes to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have decided! Time for Diana's skill to come in handy! Oh, and don't forget, Finnelan is still suspended, so that's gonna be a fun delayed reaction I gotta write!  
> (She already knows, but it's gonna be more of Diana and Akko's reaction to knowing that she knows, get what I mean?)  
> I promise! I wasn't planning on things getting sad, but like...the story just flowed in that way! I was planning on getting to the reactions in this chapter, but I think it's going to have to wait till next chapter. This one is emotionally charged enough that I think I'm gonna end it relatively short, cause simply put I can't stop crying enough to write more.  
> Hope you all forgive me, but the topic of parents is a...touchy subject for me. More headed your way, promise!

The next time Akko was fully conscious, she could tell her Heat was over the moment she opened her eyes. The intensity, the desperation she'd felt before was gone. She tried to stretch, but realized her arm was trapped by her Mate. Just thinking that word made her blush and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Suddenly, her eyes widened, as she turned to Diana and shook her as hard as she could without hurting her in her panicked state. Diana instantly was up, scanning for threats, before her brain registered her environment a second later. Diana rubbed her eyes sleepily and turned to look at Akko, clearly grumpy at having been woken up so early in the morning.

 **"Akko? What's wrong?"** Diana asked a little gruffly. Had she not been freaking out, Akko would've found it extremely cute that Diana wasn't a morning person.

 **"I haven't taken anything for...ya know..!"** Akko said, pulling Diana's hand to her stomach. For a second, Diana sat there, confused. Then her eyes widened before she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

 **"That's alright. My family is exceptionally skilled at Healing magic. Lay back please."** Diana asked, immediately slipping into her cool, determined demeanor. Akko nodded and laid back, self-consciously covering herself up. She'd only ever been naked in front of others in hot springs or in baths. It totally wasn't the same thing! Akko still had so much she wanted to learn about Diana. And even though their biology jump started the process, she wanted to hold hands and sneak kisses between classes and go on dates. She was adamant about having that experience.

Diana closed her eyes in concentration. As skilled of a witch as she was, this spell was still a significantly high-level and required sufficient concentration, even for her. After reciting a particularly long spell incantation, the light of her wand started to glow, casting the entire room in an eerie, if warm, light. She would have to hold the spell for an hour, as something like this was ultimately fighting with Life itself. And if humanity has taught Diana one thing, it's that it's stubborn as all hell. A lilting giggle caught her attention a bit. Not enough to affect the spell, but enough to cause her to cast a glance to the woman beneath her wand. Akko was giggling, trying her hardest to hold still, which was a task in even the most mundane of situations.

 **"Akko, please stay still. You'll have to stay like this for an hour, so please, get comfortable."** Diana said, finding her brusque tone softened a bit into a playful sigh. Diana couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on her face as she relished in Akko's sweet laughter.

 **"Sorry, Diyana! It just tickles! It's like a little feather is brushing all along my tummy!"** Akko said, letting loose another laugh, trying to stay still, but squirming a little none-the-less.

 **"Akko, why don't you tell me a little more about you. Though it's been a month and we have just come down from...that...I feel like I don't know nearly enough about you as I want to."** Diana asked, curious. Akko nodded, a blush on her face as she thought.

 **"Well, what do you wanna know? It's kinda a broad topic, ya know?"** Akko asked, unsure where to start. Diana took a moment to think before she spoke.

 **"How about the reason you came to Luna Nova?"** She asked after a minute of quiet contemplation. She smiled at the way Akko's eyes lit up.

 **"Well, I guess it started when I was reaaaallly little. Remember when I told you that I wanted to follow in Mama's footsteps after seeing that recording of her as Shiny Chariot?"** Akko asked, receiving a small nod in return. **"Well, I asked Mama if I could go to a Magical school, so I could learn magic as soon as possible! But she said she didn't want the other kids making fun of me. So we made a deal; I'd go to regular school, and when I got to high school, I'd be able to come here!"** Akko almost seemed to glow with joy.

 **"Well, that's really good. I'm glad she was looking out for you. But um...why specifically _here_. I'm sure there were closer Magic schools to you in Japan than having to come all the way to Luna Nova." **Diana said, recalling a conversation with Akko about how she had to move to England when her mother got her job here a few years ago. Akko blushed and looked away at the question.

 **"Well...Mama met Mom here...they were both students. It's...where they studied, laughed and cried together...where they became inseparable best friends and...fell in love. I guess some part of me wanted to be connected to my Mom in some way. I don't...have very many connections to Mom, but I know Mama loved her with all her heart."** Akko said, tears escaping her eyes. Diana felt her own eyes welling up, remembering her own parents.

 **"I can't...imagine how difficult it must be for her...to be in a place that must surely be filled with the ghost of all the memories of her deceased Mate."** Diana's heart broke for the woman. She couldn't imagine going through something so soul crushing, and still managing to take care of a child and come out the other side, able to smile, and even able to be in the place that reminded her the most of that person. Akko nodded, quietly sobbing for the pain she's sure her Mama had been going through. Diana needed to ask a question, afraid as she was that it might be taken horribly. **"What was her name, your mom's?"** She wondered aloud, afraid she'd hurt her Mate and friend.

 **"Yasuko."** Akko said, feeling her heart ache for the mother she never knew. She jumped a little when she felt a hand close around hers tightly in support.

 **"My mother and father...they died due to a sickness...really early on in my life. My memories are...hazy, at best. I can't even remember their faces...It's like...one moment they were there, playing with me in the garden, and the next moment, they were gone...I'm not...saying I know exactly how you feel, but I do....know the kind of pain you're going through. Just...know I'm here for you...okei?"** Diana said, feeling a little lighter at having poured her heart out. Diana was surprised when she felt a squeeze in her hand from Akko's.

 **"What were they like?"** Akko asked, wanting to know more about Diana, and worried being granted that knowledge would just hurt Diana more.

 **"I...can't remember what Father was like but...Mother was...kind. Soft. Gentle. She always showed kindness to everyone, even if others thought they didn't deserve it. The first spell she taught me was how to fix plants...she said.."** Diana trailed off, choking up. She had to take a breath in order to talk through the tears, strained as her voice would be. **"She said, 'Don't forget, sweetheart, that plants are living things too. Just cause they can't talk or make noises like us, doesn't mean they don't deserve the same love and affection we give to others, human or animal and everything in between and outside. I only want you to use your magic to help people. Mama knows she will be proud of you when you grow up.' "** Diana finished off, trying her hardest to focus on the spell and not sob her heart out. She nearly jumped in surprise when the wand in her hand flashed a bright green, giving off a buzzing feeling in her hand.

Akko silently sat up and opened her arms to older girl, knowing she needed comfort right now. Diana flew into her arms, muffling her cries of sorrow and pain in Akko's neck, Akko letting out soothing pheromones as she rubbed up and down her back, humming the lullaby her Mama sang to her. Eventually, she was able to lay back down, Diana asleep in her arms as she closed her eyes and let herself drift on to sleep, content that Diana would still be here when she woke up.

\------

Ursula was, needless to say, restless as she paced in her office. Her daughter and her daughter's mate were coming to talk to her in a few minutes. She'd asked for them the moment she heard that Akko's Heat was over. She knew Diana wasn't a bad girl. Diana had always respected her elders and would never slack on pulling her weight during class assignments. But the Mama Wolf in her couldn't help but be anxious that maybe Diana's wolf wasn't as kind as the girl herself was. Croix sighed in exasperation as she watched her best friend wear marks into the wood floor.

 **"Relax, Ursa, you know Cavendish is a good kid, she's not gonna have hurt Akko. At least not in any way she didn't enjo-"** Her words were cut off as Ursula threw a vase at her head, which she barely managed to dodge out of the way of with a yelp. Sitting back up and meeting the glare of red, she held her hands up in surrender, the omega in her very unhappy to have such an angry glare leveled at her from her best friend. **"Got it, got it, no jokin' about your kid. Won't happen again, promise."** She said, not too trusting in the belief that Ursula would remember their friendship if she said the wrong thing about Akko.

 **"That better be a promise you keep, Croix."** Ursula said with a sigh. She jumped when there was a knocking on her door. **"Come in!"** She yelled, nervous and anxious. The door flew open as Akko shot in with a gleeful yell.

 **"Mama!"** She yelled happily, having missed her since the school year started. She only really got to see her in the halls, and never more than a passing worry or greeting. Needless to say, she loved her Mama. After a minute, Akko's eyes finally looked up, seeing someone she didn't expect.

 **"Doctor Meridies? What're you doing here???"** She asked, extremely confused. The woman raised a hand in greeting.

 **"Hei kiddo."** She said, a smile on her face. Suddenly, Akko remembered why they were there, as she ran back to the door and dragged Diana forward, who was uncharacteristically skittish, her gaze lowered in submission to Ursula. Ursula looked at Diana with a scrutinizing eye, before smiling and hugging them both.

 **"I'm so glad the both of you are okei. There were no...accidents, yes?"** She asked, trying to keep her tone light, but unable to completely prevent the threatening edge that managed to slip into there. Diana was, thankfully, the first to speak up, lest Akko say a little too much to make her feel certain she was going to remain alive.

 **"Yes ma'am, no accidents, I swear."** She said seriously, taking a deep breath when she realized Ursula believed her.

 **"Good."** She said, smiling as she pulled back. Akko, ever the lovable girl, spoke up.

 **"Is anyone else still confused why Dr Meridies is here? No offense, I just...didn't know you knew what magic was?"** Akko said, unsure as she tried to parse out her thoughts. This made Croix laugh heartily.

 **"First, kid, when we're not in the office, just call me Croix. Second, of course I know what magic is! Me and your Mama have been best friends since grade school!"** She said, grinning. Suddenly, Akko found a potential thread to a location where few others connected.

 **"Does that mean you knew my mom!?"** She asked, desperate for any and all information she could find on her mother. Diana didn't miss the way Ursula flinched, or the way Croix's eyes saddened a little.

 **"Yeah kiddo, I knew your mom. Me, her, and your Mama were all on the same team. Red Team if I remember correctly,"** She said, smiling as she saw the dots connect in her head. She knew the kid would enjoy having been in the same Team as her parents.

 **"Can you tell me about her?!"** Akko asked, pleading eyes round and huge. As Croix was going to speak, a hoarse, strained voice cut her off.

 **"Yasuko was...the nicest person you'd ever know. If there was someone bullying someone else, she'd throw herself into harm's way just to see the fighting stop. It didn't matter how mean someone was to her, she'd always forgive them, give them a smile, and wish them a good day. It seemed like absolutely nothing could get to her. It wasn't until she was carrying you, Akko, that I saw her become nervous for the first time. She was afraid that she wouldn't be a good enough parent. Can you believe that? Yasuko, thinking of herself as not good enough? It was so shocking at the time that I couldn't do anything more than hold her."** Ursula said through tears, her eyes on the brink of being the origin of waterfalls.

 **"She was so excited to meet you, Akko. We spent months trying to pick out a name that felt right, that wouldn't do you a disservice as a person, as a life we created together. She was never sickly, so I don't know what went wrong. One moment she was holding you, giving you your name, the next she was gone, taking half of me with her. I remember feeling so lost. I didn't know how to raise you on my own, I didn't even know how to live without her. I was so, so scared that I wasn't going to raise you right, that you'd come to hate me."** Ursula finally let herself break down, sobbing from her very heart.

Even though it'd been sixteen years since she'd lost Yasuko, the pain felt every bit as real as it did in that first, heartbroken moment that she realized her mate was gone. She barely even registered as three sets of arms wrapped around her, comforting her and enveloping her in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments comin and I'll keep the chapters rollin!  
> This time we get into everyone's reactions, promise!  
> So, something to note: I LOVE polyamourus fics, but I can't really write them all that well, simply because focusing on multiple viewpoints at the same time like that is really difficult for me. So, anyone shipping Akko and Diana with others in addition, you are entirely valid!
> 
> Decided to do a shorter one this time because this chapter has been waiting for way too long to get out.

It took a minute for everyone to calm down from Ursula's story, but when they did, Diana asked a question that she'd had on her mind for a bit now.

 **"Um... Croix, you said? You've explained how you know Akko's mom, but how do you know Akko exactly?"** Diana asked, wondering where the lavender-haired woman fit into this small family. Immediately Akko raised her hand, jumping up and down like a very cute imitation of a bunny, making Diana giggle and give a nod to let her know to start.

 **"Dr. Croix has been my doctor for..."** Akko said, trailing off as she counted on her fingers. Croix stepped in to help her.

 **"I've been your doctor since before you were born, kiddo."** Croix said with a gentle smile. Akko's eyes immediately lit up.

 **"Woahhh! That's so cool!"** She said, nearly clinging on to Croix, making the older woman chuckle. The room immediately recognized when Akko got an idea, before she smirked evilly.

 **"Hei _Croix-san,_ You're single, yes?" **The reactions were numerous. Croix's eyebrow raised, Diana looked at her confused, and Ursula's eyes narrowed.

 **"What're you planning, Akko?"** Ursula asked, knowing that mischievous look in her daughter's eyes. Croix laughed at her best friend's reaction.

 **"Yes, if you're so curious. Though, I wouldn't make your Mate jealous so newly into your relationship, Akko."** Croix responded, a smirk on her face. Akko turned to look at Diana, who was pouting a little. The sight made Akko's heart all warm and fuzzy all over again. She walked up to her and grabbed her hands, nuzzling Diana's nose with her own, getting a small smile out of her Mate.

 **"Hei...I'm not asking for me. I've just got an idea is all. Don't worry, you're all I need, Diyana. Promise."** Akko said, looking into her eyes, not feeling the uncomfortable pull to look away that she usually felt with others. Ursula's giggle broke them out of their reverie.

 **"I'm glad you two are this close so soon. Diana? Answer me something. Not as a teacher, but as a Mother. Please, regardless of where life takes you, no matter what you both end up doing with your lives, promise me you'll look after my baby girl? She's all I've left. Please."** Ursula asked, nearly begging. Diana looked into her eyes with a fierce determination.

 **"I promise. But you have to promise something in return, okei Miss Callistis?"** Diana asked.

 **"Oh enough with all that, when it's just us, call me mom. And...alright, what is it?"** Ursula responded.

 **"You have to promise to take care of yourself, too. If you've been around Akko for five minutes, it's clear how much you mean to her, and how much she loves you. So maybe it's a bit selfish of me, to ask you to make my Mate happier, but...Take care of yourself, please. You mean a lot to her, and to me too."** Diana said, pleading. Ursula turned her head away, wiping a tear away from her cheek, and nodded. Suddenly, Diana's arms were full of a joyously sobbing Akko, the smaller girl flying into her arms. Diana rumbled, nuzzling her hair and rubbing her back gently.

\------

After their second shower of the day, after having been informed that they were excused from classes for today to recover, the girls went walking around campus, holding hands with Diana blushing deeply, talking about any and everything.

 **"I'm still not used to this, you know?"** Diana said. Akko tilted her head cutely.

 **"Whaddya' mean?"** She asked, curious.

 **"I mean the...PDA.."** Diana said shyly. Immediately Akko tried to pull her hand back, afraid she was upsetting the older girl. **"Don't you dare. I'm not saying it's bad...just new. We _do_ need to tell our friends about...well, us." **Diana said, a little queasy at the thought. She still remembered how big of bullies her friends were at the beginning of the year. And it was no secret that Amanda, close a friend as she was of Akko's, didn't like Diana. In fact, very few of Akko's friends seemed to like her. Hmm.. she'd have to figure out a way to change that, if she could. Akko nodded, trying to think of who to tell first.

 **"Well, instead of overthinking it, why don't we just tell whoever we see firs-Oh! We could go to the lunch hall and just tell them all there!"** Akko said, getting excited and taking off, dragging a tripping Diana after her through the halls. Surely, if someone were to see them now, they'd be quite the comical sight. As they slid to a stop in front of the large doors to the cafeteria, Diana wrapped her tail possessively around Akko's, opening the door for her Mate. As they walked in, the entire cafeteria seemed to come to a dead stop, everyone staring at them. Suddenly, there was a loud noise in front of them.

Apparently, Amanda had been riding her broom around the cafeteria and when she saw - and _smelt_ \- them enter, her broom dipped just enough to catch on one of the tables and made her eat shit. Akko, the sweetheart she is, seemed entirely oblivious to what was going on.

 **"C'mon Diana, let's go sit! Mama packed us lunches today!"** She said, pulling Diana with her to the table with Lotte, Sucy, (A now injured) Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze who all were staring at them as if they'd grown random limbs all of a sudden. When they both sat down, Akko finally noticed that something was up.

 **"...What? Do I have something on my face? Oh no! I do, don't I!?"** She yelled, scrubbing at her face ferociously with one hand. Lotte, the sweetheart that she is, was the first to break the silence.

 **"Akko, we didn't know you and Diana were a thing!"** The young girl squealed in surprise.

 **"Makes sense where you've been, now. I haven't had someone to experiment on in too long."** Sucy says eyes narrowed. Her face goes even paler than usual. **"Akko, what the _fuck_** **is that?"** She asks, eye twitching. Akko looks around, confused.

 **"What's what, Sucy?"** When she can't seem to find it, Sucy reaches across the table and grabs the collar of the smaller girl's shirt and pulls until it rips, showing the line of her neck and the still-healing bite mark on her neck. Before she can even think, Diana already has Sucy's throat in her hands, holding her up against the wall, snarling, eyes dilated near-black in anger. Before she can do anything else, she feels Akko at her back, hugging on to her tightly, sending pheromones of _lust_ and _peace_ and _submission._ Blinking back the rage a few times, Diana manages to recover enough of her rationality to let go of Sucy, the smaller girl dropping to the floor in a heap, coughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get into the individual reactions from the group! What's gonna happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Attempted sexual assault, Assault, kidnapping, graphic descriptions of bodily harm.

After Akko had managed to get Diana calmed down with a bit of snuggling and lots of scenting, they decided to try again, outside in the grass, under the shade of trees.

 **"So, gonna tell us what _that's_ all about?"** Sucy asked in her usual monotone drawl, rubbing the red handprint around her throat, remembering the incident earlier.

 **"We're Mates!"** Akko said chipperly, tail wagging happily. Amanda facepalmed.

 **"No duh, dumbass!"** The Irish girl said. Diana growled deeply, before blinking and hiding her face in her hands, groaning.

 **"Please, don't insult Akko. She's my Mate and apparently my Wolf refuses to let you do so without a fight."** Diana says, pulling Akko into her lap, nuzzling the back of her neck.

 **"So, uhm... why did you both decide you were gonna be Mates? You two are kinda...opposites."** Lotte eeks out, not wanting to earn the Alpha's ire. Akko jumped in to answer.

 **"Welllll, it was a spur of the moment thing, cause my Heat kinda hit suddenly. But I don't regret it in the least! I'd had a crush on Diana for the longest time and I was too afraid to do anything about it."** Akko said, face red.

 **"Having a crush and spending the rest of your life with someone are two entirely different things,"** Hannah said, more than a little shocked as to what she was seeing.

 **"How can you not be freaking out, Diana! You're bound for life to...her!"** Barbara said, doing her hardest not to actively insult her best friend's Mate. The tension in the air was broken by the sound of two girls breaking through the clearing, sniffing the air before leering at Akko. Akko's Wolf screamed _Danger!_ when she saw these two girls, making her duck behind Diana. The platinum-haired girl stood up to her full height, anger rippling through her form. _It's those two_ her Wolf told her. The only warning she got was a growl before she was tackled into the ground, fighting back tooth and claw.

Akko immediately jumped on top of the Alpha on _her_ Alpha, biting and growling, defending her Mate, before she was yanked off and thrown into a tree, going unconscious.

\------

The next time Akko woke up, she was on a rough floor. When she went to bring her hands to her face to wipe the grogginess out of her eyes, she was stopped short. Opening her eyes, she could barely see anything other than the chains around her arms, connecting her to a wall. Panicking, she started pulling at the chains, hyperventilating and whimpering. Suddenly there was a blinding light, before it went away, someone standing in front of the cage she was in. When she could see again, she saw it was one of the two girls who attacked them. Growling, her hackles stood on end, everything in her body telling her to run or fight.

 **"Oh good, the little bitch is awake."** She says, a smirk on her lips.

 **"What do you want? I'm not rich, I don't have any possessions here, I've no value as a hostage."** Akko said, her chin raised high.

 **"Oh, that's cute. I'm not after money or the sort, I'm after _you_. That uppity bitch may have claimed you, but it doesn't mean I can't have fun with you." **The girl said, a sick grin on her face. Akko immediately backed up as far as she could, her face a pale white. She squeaked when she felt bare skin press against the cold metal, and it was then that she registered that she was naked.

 **"Where are my clothes?!"** She yelled, face a humiliated red. The Alpha in front of her smirked.

 **"You won't be needing those anymore. I'm going to keep you here as my little bitch, to use when I want. If you're lucky, I'll get bored of you...eventually."** She said, growling. Akko felt the tears slip down her face long before she'd really registered herself crying.

 **"Why me...? Are you so desperate that you have to kidnap someone?"** Akko asks, scared.

 **"Because you're the only one I haven't been able to have. You disrespected me when you rejected me, and I couldn't let that slide. Now, it's time to come on out, little birdie."** The woman said, opening the cage before stepping inside. The moment she unhooked Akko's restraints from the wall, Akko swung her arms around, smacking the older girl in the head with the heavy metal cuffs, making her stumble away and swear loudly, before lunging forward and knocking Akko to the ground. **"You little bitch. I was gonna be nice the first time, but looks like you like it rough."** She says, hitting Akko hard in the head a handful of times, growling roughly as she starts to pull her shorts off. Before she can get them fully off, Akko headbutts her clean in the nose, making the Omega cringe when she heard a snap, as dead weight fell on her, pinning her to the floor.

She was left to struggle for a half-hour, whimpering, and calling for help till her voice was rough and raw. No one came, till she fell asleep. When she woke up next, time had passed. The blood from the girl she headbutted was gone, and Akko had recieved more cuts and scratches, her head was pounding viciously. Once again, she cried till her throat was raw, eventually falling asleep from exhaustion. The next time she woke up, her head was bleeding, making her extraordinarily dizzy. There was a girl in front of her, one that seemed to scream _danger_ to her wolf. When she opened the cage to get to her, Akko lashed out, kicking at her attacker, screaming in pain when she felt the bones in both her legs snap. She blacked out for a moment before coming to while the girl was holding herself against Akko's very _dry_ and very _not prepared_ entrance, before Akko managed to headbutt her, _hard_ , hearing a double-sided crack resound. She jumped when she heard a door slam open before a lot of footsteps were moving around above her. She used the last of her energy to call out, before passing out again.

\------

Akko woke with a start, screaming as she sat up suddenly, knocking something to the floor and startling the three people in the room with her. When she blinked, she realized she was in the hospital, and that a nasty headache settled all through her head, making her whimper, holding her head in her hands. Suddenly, hands were on her, making her panic and swing wildly, connecting with something. Something managed to pin her arms, making her cry and struggle in fear. What stopped her was a pair of warm, familiar hands on her cheeks, making her look into the eyes of the person she loved most in the world. Diana was mouthing something, but she couldn't quite tell what was going on.

 **"What? Why are you mouthing words, I can't hear you, Diana."** She said, tilting her head. Diana's eyes widened before she ran out of Akko's cone of vision. She tried to follow with her head but found her head was kept in place by something. Her eyes flickered to the other two people in the hospital room with her, Croix, and her Mama. She saw Croix had a bruise forming over her eye. **"Mama! Will you tell Diana to speak up?"** She asked, getting frustrated at not being answered. Suddenly, her vision was cut off from her distraught mother by a woman with kind eyes. She started speaking, and it took effort, but she could hear what she was saying.

 **"-kko, my name is Doctor Hildr, do you remember what happened?"** The kind doctor asked. Akko had to think for a moment, before trying to shake her head before she was stopped by the doctor.

 **"No, no, don't move your head. You were severely injured. Just take it easy, alright?"** The doctor said.

 **"Alright..."** Akko replied.

 **"You were kidnapped from Luna Nova and brought to your kidnapper's basement in town. You were held there for a week, being beaten periodically. You've been in hospital for six days. You've sustained a fractured skull, three bones in both your legs broken, and potential brain damage, which might explain the hearing loss."** The doctor explained. All Akko could do was cry and reach out for her Mate and her Mama. Immediately, her empty hands were filled with that of her little family.

\------

_Six days ago_

To say Diana was pissed would be the world's largest understatement. When Akko was taken, she didn't stop for anything to stop looking for her. Only when Ursula was in the room did she ever feel comfortable enough to sleep, and never long at that. When she found where Akko was being held, she swore she'd kill those cunts the moment she saw them. She'd swore to her mother that she would never use her magic to harm, but she never said anything about using her bare hands. With her Mother-in-law, the teachers of Luna Nova (including one Anne Finnelan), she stormed the house, pinning the girl she'd registered as the third one in the break-in attempt against the wall by the throat, ready to rip it out at the slightest provocation.

 **"WHERE'S MY MATE?!"** She screamed in the girl's face. Through the little airway she had, the girl said the one thing that would secure her death.

 **"Probably getting bred like the bitch she is right now in the basement."** The moment she said that, Diana crushed her throat in her hand, tossing her aside like used rubbish, meeting the slightly scared eyes of the teachers, she dared _any_ of them to say a thing with a single look. In the next second, she was shooting down the basement stairs, being followed by the teachers, who nearly gagged in horror at the conditions of the basement, and what they saw. Akko was hung by her wrists inside what looked like a giant birdcage, naked, bleeding so badly that she looked close to exsanguination, lacerations, and broken bones, her skull _visibly_ fractured. Before her stomach could get the worst of her, Diana charged over and through the unconscious body of Akko's attacker aside, not caring at the solid _thunk_ it gave, as she started healing Akko with her most powerful spell she knew. It was barely enough to keep her from death, but they needed to rush her to the hospital that _second_.

In the waiting room, the rescue group finally let themselves breakdown at what they saw. Finnelan, Badcock, and Meridies all lost their lunches, horrified that anyone could do that to another person, let alone a fellow student. Ursula and Holbrooke broke down bawling, sobbing their eyes out, while Diana actively _keened_ , afraid for her Mate's life, afraid the world would be rid of the spark that is Atsuko Kagari. While some of the teachers had to get back to work with the trauma of recent events, Ursula and Diana refused to leave until Akko woke. Nobody even looked at them twice, understanding intrinsically from the way they grieved that they were pack members. Both women barely got sleep. The doctor would come in and out, report things to them that wouldn't stick for even a second. They were like specters.

\------

_Present Day_

Akko held on to her Mama and her Mate like they were the only thing keeping her alive. She was scared, she was in pain, and she couldn't think clearly. When her legs twitched, it caused her to whimper. Needless to say, she was _not_ doing good. When the doctor came back with a tube, Akko could only raise an eyebrow, and even doing that hurt.

 **"I...apologize for this, miss Kagari, but while you were being held against your will...you weren't given anything to eat or drink, so we've had to use this feeding tube to help keep you alive. It was in the middle of being cleaned when you woke up, so we have to put it back in. That unfortunately means you won't be able to talk."** Doctor Hildr said, tone, scent, even stature showing she was truly apologetic about having to do this.

 **"I-is it going to hurt?"** Akko asks, afraid, not wanting to have to deal with any more pain. The doctor shakes her head.

 **"It'll be a bit uncomfortable. If it starts hurting, tap my side three times, okei?"** The doctor asks, wanting to make the scared girl comfortable.

 **"A-alright."** Akko says.

 **"Open your mouth please."** Doctor Hildr asks. Akko does so, letting her put the uncomfortable tube in. She sees the doctor press a button on the thingy that's holding a bag of stuff next to her bed and makes a noise of confusion. **"Don't worry, Atsuko, this is just something to help with the pain."**

A few minutes later, Atsuko is out like a light, sleeping peacefully. Diana and Ursula are still by her side, happy to know that she will eventually be okei, now that she's woken for the first time. After a few minutes of silent crying due to a plethora of emotions, Diana finally finds the courage to speak up.

 **"I'm...I'm sorry, Ursu-"** Diana tries before she's cut off.

 **" 'Mom' "** Ursula corrects.

 **"M-mom...I'm sorry. If I'd been a better Mate...if I'd been stronger...then none of this would've happened..."** Diana said, her ears sagging, her tail tucking submissively under her. Ursula reaches a shaky hand out and puts it on Diana's shoulder.

 **"Diana. There's nothing to apologize for, you did your absolute best. You fought tooth and nail to keep her safe, you searched for her till you almost literally dropped, you exhausted yourself using spells to heal her. You did well. You protected her. I'm proud of you, and who you are, Diana."** Ursula said, heart, for one instant, not full of sorrow and pain. **"You saved my baby. She's all I have left, and you saved her life."** Ursula sobbed out, trying not to fall apart, as the younger girl in front of her _did_ fall apart, bawling into her shirt as she clung on to the older Alpha.

\------

A month later, and Akko was finally allowed to return to school, albeit in a wheelchair. She was still foggy on the events of what all happened, her memory being as damaged as it was. She knows that one girl died, because of Diana, which was ruled as accidental since she was trying to defend her Mate - something that still made her swoon over Diana and blush - one girl she had put into a coma, and one girl who's skull she fractured. That final girl was arrested, and should the coma patient ever wake up, she'll be arrested, too.

As she was pushed into school by Diana, even after insisting that she could push herself ( **"Akko, sweetheart, please, let your Alpha feel useful. Please."** Diana had begged.), when she went through the front doors of Luna Nova, what she was met with made her heart swell beyond belief. There, flying all around by magic, were thousands - no, it had to be a _million_ paper cranes, all flying around and chirping, very slowly swarming her, which made her giggle out of control. Once all the cranes landed, making a path ahead, she saw her friends, her entire year, waiting with tears in their eyes. All she could do was smile and close her eyes as her Mate pushed her forward towards her friends, careful not to crush any of the paper cranes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the mental zoomies today!


End file.
